Once Upon an Artefact
by Your-Loveable-Tiger
Summary: Agents Lattimer and Bering are on a mission to snag, bag and tag the writing machine of Henry Mill and free Storybrooke from the effects of the artefact. Co-written by The-White-Tiger-of-the-West and Green-Dragon-of-the-East. Chapter 2 edited 24/8/2012/
1. We've got a ping

Summary:

Pete and Myka are sent to recover the writing machine of Henry Mill.

Disclaimer:

Whitey: Neither Green-Dragon-of-the-East or I own Once Upon a Time, Warehouse 13 or the characters of either show.

_Greenie: _We wish we did.

Whitey: but we don't.

_Greenie: _Unfortunately.

Whitey: And now for our feature presentation.

**-0- xX -0- Xx -0-**

Pete and Myka are sitting at the breakfast table at the B&B when Artie runs in dropping folders on the table between them.

"My pancakes," Pete whines.

"We have an artefact, possibly two," says Artie ignoring Pete.

"What are they?" asks Myka immediately getting to work.

"The writing machine of Henry Mill and possibly a book written using the machine." Answers Artie.

"So a type writer" says Pete.

"Oh no, the typewriter was built by Pellegrino Turri 104 years later. The Mills writing machine was never manufactured but one machine was built and it had the ability to create books that altered people's perceptions on reality." Artie explains.

"So this machine what, makes artefacts?" asks Pete glancing between Myka and Artie,

"Yes, any book written by this particular artefact becomes and artefact itself and has the ability to alter the perceptions of anyone who comes in contact with it. They begin to believe that the events in the book are real and happening to them. They begin to believe that they are characters from the book." Artie replies.

"Kinda like the telegraph Pete encountered, the one that made him hallucinate?" suggests Myka.

"Hey Myka, you wouldn't still have a copy of that security tape of when I was hallucinating at that café would you?" Pete says clearly worried.

"No," says Myka, Pete sighs in relief. "I gave it to Claudia." Pete's head whips up in shock.

"Hey hey hey, back to the artefact," says Artie raising his voice over the two agents. They both turn to him looking sheepish.

"Ok, good, now the last time this artefact was seen was 28 years ago when it was used in a town called Storybrooke Maine." Says Artie.

"Storybrooke, cool name for a town with an artefact that creates artefacty books," jokes Pete interrupting Artie. Artie glares at Pete over his glasses silencing the other man.

"Not cool. Storybrooke vanished 28 years ago. Gone. Completely and utterly gone. Only two survivors, a seven year old boy and a new born girl. I've got Claudia trying to locate them both now. Now, at exactly 8:15 two days ago the town reappears. One moment it's gone, next minute it's back."

"And you want us to go and investigate if the writing machine was used to write a book that could make a town vanish?" asks Myka.

"I want you to snag, bag and tag Henry Mill's writing machine and any books that may have been written using it." Confirms Artie.

**-0- xX -0- Xx -0-**

_Greenie: _A short first chapter but I think it sets up the story nicely.

Whitey: I think so too.

_Greenie:_ Next chapter, Agents Lattimer and Bering arrive in Storybrooke Maine.

Whitey: stay tuned.


	2. Welcome to Storybrooke

Summary:

Pete and Myka are sent to recover the writing machine of Henry Mill.

Disclaimer:

Whitey: Neither Greenie or I own Warehouse 13, Once Upon a Time or the characters from either show.

_Greenie:_ I did use to have a typewriter but I sold it on Ebay for $10 AUS.

Whitey: And now back to our story.

**-0- xX -0- Xx -0-**

Pete's black 4x4 pulls up in front of the town's Bed and Breakfast.

"Granny's B&B, cute," comments Myka hoping out of the car and looking around.

"For a town missing for 28 years they seems pretty up to date don't you think?" comments Pete noting several of the cars driving through town as well as the technology being used by the citizens of Storybrooke.

"Let's check in first and then have a look around," suggests Myka walking over towards the B&B. Pete quickly follows.

A little bell jingles as the pair walk through the door. The reception desk is slightly dusty and the room is clearly empty. Myka rings the bell. The pair waits in silence.

"This place reminds me of Psycho. I'm expecting to see Norman Bates walking in any moment," whispers Pete. Myka rings the bell again. After a moment a door can be heard opening and closing and an elderly woman approaches them.

"Make that Norman Bates' mother," says Pete.

"Hello, I'm sorry, I was just in the diner, just finishing the lunch time rush. I'm Beverly Lucas but everybody calls me Granny," says the old woman dragging out a large book. "Now will you be wanting a room facing the Village Green or the Forrest? Actually, I'll put you two in the honeymoon suit for no extra charge," says Granny giving the pair a knowing wink.

"No wait," cries Myka.

"No, we're not together together," says Pete

"No, we're just work partners," says Myka. Granny looks glances between.

"That and Myka's involved with Helena," adds Pete. Granny's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Pete!" Myka hisses at him.

"Don't worry, I'm not judging miss, I've always told my granddaughter Ruby that love is not bound by age, race or gender. Love is just that love and should be treasured in whatever form it comes in." Says Granny reassuringly.

"See, she gets it," says Pete.

"Pete, Helena and I aren't together," Myka clarifies.

"I thought you two were," says a surprised Pete. Myka crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah well we're not." she murmurs.

"Mykes I'm sorry, I just thought," Pete says trying to comfort his partner but she cuts him off as she turns back to Granny.

"We'd like two rooms, one of each please" Myka says addressing Granny. "Also, could you tell us where we might be able to find any book stores, libraries, anywhere that may have old typewriters?" Myka asks Granny politely.

"Well you'll have no luck with the library, been closed as long as I can remember, not enough money in the town's budget apparently. Poppycock I reckon, the Mayor just doesn't believe it's worth the cost." Rants Granny. Myka and Pete glance at each other as Granny continues. "You could try the book store; sells mostly second-hand books though, haven't seen any typewriters there. No your best bet would be Mr Gold's pawn shop. Word of advice, **never** make a deal with Mr Gold, he'll give you exactly what you want but the cost will be too great," advises Granny leaning over the reception desk to emphasis her point.

"Ok, thank you very much," says Myka. Granny just smiles and hands over two sets of keys.

"Welcome to Storybrooke."

-0- xX -0- Xx -0-

Pete and Myka are walking down the main street discussing their plans.

"Ok, so I'll take Mr Gold's pawn shop, you take the book store and tonight we'll check out the library," says Pete.

"Why split up?" Myka asks him.

"Two artefacts, one each and we get it done quickly, besides, you'll be able to spot if a book is an artefact better than me," he replies. Myka nods. The pair stops as they see a young boy staring at them with a confused expression on his face.

"Who are you?" the young boy asks bluntly.

"I'm Myka and this is Pete, we're just staying here a few days," replies Myka gesturing to herself and her partner.

"Nobody ever comes here. No one ever leaves either. Bad things happen to people who try to leave," says the boy. The two Warehouse agents exchange looks.

"Henry!" calls out a brunette woman in a power suit as she comes over to him. She takes him by the hand and leads him off down the road.

"Henry, what have I told you about speaking to strangers?" scolds the boy's mother. The boy mumbles an apology.

"No one ever leaves. Bad things happen to those who try, creepy," comments Pete. They see a man with an umbrella walking past them.

"Excuse me, who was that kid?" Myka asks him.

"Oh, that, that's Henry Mills, he's the mayor's son," replies the man looking at them funny. "You two don't look familiar. Are you from out of town?"

"Yes, you by any chance wouldn't have seen an old typewriter would you?" Myka asks him. He shakes his head. The two agents thank him as he continues on his way.

"We better call that in," says Pete, Myka nods pulling out the Farnsworth and calling the Warehouse. Artie's face appears in their screen.

"Perfect timing you two, I was just about to call you both," greets Artie.

"Artie, there is some seriously freaky stuff here," says Pete.

"Like what?" Artie asks.

"We just ran into a kid named Henry Mills," supplies Myka.

"Henry Mills. A boy you say. There are only two Henry Mills I could find, one was a middle-aged man. His body was found at the centre of the artefact activity 28 years ago. McPherson and I believed that he was the last person to come in contact with the writing machine," states Artie.

"Whoa, slow it down. An old man called Henry Mills was found dead at the site of an artefact incident, the artefact in question is Henry Mill's Writing Machine and you didn't think to mention it," says Pete.

"It slipped my mind alright," Artie states defending himself.

"It slipped your mind," repeats Pete. Myka gives Pete a look and he quietens.

"Now before you ask there is a connection. The deceased Henry Mills is a descendant of Henry Mills who developed the Writing Machine, must have been a family heirloom," theorises Artie. Myka and Pete nod along.

"Did the deceased have any family?" Myka asks.

"Yes, a wife; Cora Mills, currently incarcerated for murder and a string of other crimes, their daughter Regina Mills and a grandson, also called Henry Mills. Regina and Henry Mills junior were two of the victims of Storybrookes disappearing act 28 years ago," Artie answers.

"Whew, the guy's wife sounds like a piece of work," comments Pete.

"You have no idea. The murder Cora Mills is convicted of is the murder of Daniel Duckks, he's the father of Regina Mill's son Henry Jr. According to the police reports Regina fell pregnant with Daniel's child at 17. Cora Mills found out and killed Daniel in a rage and then violently assaulted her daughter. That opened up a whole can of worms. Cora Mills is serving a life sentence for first degree murder, violent assault, child abuse and domestic violence. I've got Steve and Claudia heading over there now."

"You said you were about to call us?" Myka asks Artie.

"Oh of course, Claudia and Steve tracked down one of the survivors of Storybrooke's disappearance. Emma Swan," says Artie pulling out his own and McPherson's notes on the case. He adjusts his glasses as he reads. "Doctors informed us that she had been born only moments before the incident. She and the seven year old boy August Booth were found on the edge of the area of effect; I'm still trying to track him down. Emma Swan lives and works in Boston as a bail bondsman which is just a fancy name for bounty hunter. But get this; Emma Swan's 28th birthday was three days ago. Claudia spoke to her landlord. Emma Swan hasn't been seen since."

**-0- xX -0- Xx -0-**

Whitey: I think we'll end the chapter there.

_Greenie:_ Yeah, nice to end the chapter on that note. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. A good book is calling

Summary:

Pete and Myka are sent to recover the writing machine of Henry Mill.

Disclaimer:

_Greenie:_ I'd love to be a warehouse agent.

Whitey: If I owned OUAT there'd be more Swan Queen and RumBelle and Red x Huntsman

_Greenie:_ but we don't own either Once Upon a Time or Warehouse 13 or the characters of either show.

**-0- xX -0- Xx -0-**

**Maine Correctional Centre:**

Claudia and Jinksy wait patiently an elderly woman is brought out in chains to their visitors table.

"Cora Mills?" Claudia asks hesitantly.

"I wouldn't be sitting here if I wasn't _girl_," snarls the old woman adding extra venom to the word girl.

"Cora Mills, former prosecution attorney at Gold, Mills and Spencer. Charged with the murder of Daniel Duckks, violent assault on your daughter Regina and multiple charges of criminal neglect and assault on a minor as well as a few charges of domestic violence," Jinksy says reading her rap sheet in front of him.

"Well at least I won't have to introduce myself," comments Cora idly.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions about your husband?" says Claudia.

"You can ask but I can't guarantee that I'll answer" replies Cora almost smugly.

"Did your husband ever own an old writing machine, kinda like an old typewriter? May have been a family heirloom?" Cora is visibly taken back by the question but answers it none the less.

"He owned one, sat on my bookshelf for years collecting dust. I always told him to clean it himself but neither he nor Regina could ever do it right. They were both so useless at everything," mutters Cora bitterly.

"Maybe its cause you had freakishly high standards that no one could ever live up to," mutters Claudia under her breath. Unfortunately Cora heard her.

"If one does not strive for perfection then they are doomed to fall into mediocrity, much like you," taunts Cora mockingly casting a disapproving eye over Claudia's clothing and hair.

"I don't know Mrs Mills, orange seems to suit you," retorts Claudia.

"Mrs Mills," says Jinksy stepping in to diffuse the potential argument that would see the two warehouse agents kicked out. "What can you tell us about the disappearance of Storybrooke 28 years ago?"

"Just what two government agents informed me; agents McPherson and Nielson, they told me that a mine collapsed under the town and turned the entire place into one big sink hole destroying the entire town. Only two survivors and my husband's body were recovered," says Cora shrugging, completely indifferent to her family's death.

"Thank you ma'am, we'll be on our way," says Jinks as he drags Claudia away before she could say anything else to Cora.

-0- xX -0- Xx -0-

**The Warehouse:**

Artie is sitting at his computer searching muttering to himself.

"Ah, Mr Booth, welcome back," he comments as he pulls up all the information of August Booth. He reaches over and turns on his Farnsworth and calls Claudia and Jinks.

"I've just located the second survivor August W Booth, son of Marco Booth. He's just booked a flight from Phuket Thailand to Boston. He's also paid to have a motorcycle shipped. He should be back in America around tomorrow evening. Go meet him at the airport," Artie informs the pair.

"But Artie, we just came from Boston when we searched Emma's Swan's apartment," whines Claudia.

"Yes and I'm telling you to go back to meet Mr Booth. Also, Emma Swan has resurfaced, she called her landlord asking to have all of her possessions shipped to, guess where," says Artie.

"Storybrooke Maine," says Jinks.

"Yep, I'll let Myka and Pete know," says Artie.

"Ok Artie, Claudia. Out," says Claudia saluting Artie and snapping her Farnsworth shut.

Artie just rolls his eyes and calls Myka and Pete. Pete and Myka's face appear in the circular screen.

"I've got some news. August Booth is returning to America, Claudia and Jinks are going to meet him. Also Emma Swan has just called her landlord at Boston and cancelled her lease and requested to have all her belongings shipped to an apartment in Storybrooke. She must be around town. Find her," orders Artie.

"We'll get right on it," says Myka. Artie turns off the Farnsworth. 'Just what was written?' he wondered. Every artefact had a power and a downside. The Henry Mill Writing machine was no different. Its power was to create books that would trap any one in its story was lethal depending on the story. Artie just hoped that the story that Henry Mills Senior wrote had a happy ending.

-0- xX -0- Xx -0-

**Storybrooke:**

"Ok so we're looking for a blonde in her late twenties," says Pete looking up and down the main street of Storybrooke.

"Come on Pete, we'll head back to the hotel and review the file Artie has on her and August Booth," says Myka realising that Pete hadn't read the files… again.

-0- xX -0- Xx -0-

**Granny's inn, Myka's room:**

"Emma Swan, aged 28, found at the epicentre of the artefact disaster on the 15th of August 1984, believed to have only been born moments ago. Two women were known to have been pregnant before the town's destruction. Mary-Margaret Nolan a primary school teacher married to David Nolan and an Ashley Boyd the child's father is a Sean Herman. Both couples were expecting girls. A few minor traffic violations for parking fines and speeding but otherwise Emma's criminal history is clean," says Myka summarising Artie's file.

Pete crams the last of his bear claw into his mouth and picks up Artie's notes on August Booth. A warning look from Myka causes him to swallow his mouthful before speaking.

"August Wayne Booth, 35, found at the epic centre, aged 7 at the time. He was found holding the new born Emma. Both were sent to an orphanage in Boston. Within a week August and several other children had run away. They were quickly found and taken back to the orphanage. August lived with a couple of foster families but frequently ran away. At 18 he bought a bike, got his passport and began travelling. Only pops up when he books a flight to another part of the world," reads Pete.

"Emma has a history of frequently moving as well," comments Myka.

"Maybe they've both got the travel bug," suggests Pete.

"Or maybe the artefact is affecting them, can't stay still, constantly travelling and moving and now just as Storybrooke returns they both immediately head back," says Myka.

"Do you think the Artefact ran its course and that's why Storybrooke is back?" asks Pete.

"No, I think the Artefact is still active and that it's dragging Emma and August back, to complete their roles in the book" replies Myka.

"Then we need to find and goo the writing machine and the book," says Pete.

**-0- xX -0- Xx -0-**

Whitey: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter written and published

_Greenie: _And whose fault is it for the delay.

Whitey: Mine, I was busy with work.

_Greenie:_ We hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the fourth chapter should be out around the Christmas new year break.


End file.
